


In which things are lost and found

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which things are lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/gifts).



> For [](http://shadowvalkyrie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shadowvalkyrie.livejournal.com/)**shadowvalkyrie** , who requested "Remus/Sirius and presumably lost items that show up in strange places later". Originally posted [](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/59761.html)**here**.

“We’re going to be late for the victory party,” he says, scanning the change room.

“You’re making us later by the minute,” Remus says, half heartedly opening and closing the lockers. “If you weren’t so fussy about - ”

“I’m not going to the party without my pants!” he says, for what feels like the tenth time.

“Have you tried _accio_?”

“Have I – Of course I fucking have!”

“Are you sure you put some on this morning?”

“I always put – I wouldn’t have played Quidditch without wearing any pants, you lunatic! Why do you keep asking such stupid questions?”

“All right, all right,” Remus says, slamming a locker door closed. “Then they’ve got to be around here somewhere. Let’s try this,” he says, grabbing Sirius by the hand and leading him to the door.

“I just said I wasn’t leaving until - ”

“We’re not leaving. We’re retracing our footsteps. Pants are bound to turn up then. Right. So. I snatched you up on the field after the game and then snogged you under the stands until we saw the rest of the team leaving for the party. You still had your pants on then, didn’t you?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Right. So then we came to the change room, where I…”

“Pushed me up against that wall and snogged me some more.”

“Right. Yes. Of course,” Remus says, dragging him over to the wall, pushing him up against it and snogging him once more. “And then,” Remus gasps, pulling away for a moment, “I did _this_ ,” he continues, shoving his knee up between Sirius’ legs and rubbing it against Sirius’ groin.

“Not so _rough_ ,” he yelps, lifting up onto his toes to keep his crotch from being pulverised.

“That’s not what you said before,” Remus murmurs, kissing the side of his neck.

“I still had my pants on then! _Ow_. Stop that, you savage,” he says, squirming away and cupping himself tightly with both hands. “ _Fuck_.”

“Are you really – Padfoot, come here,” Remus says, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. “I’m sorry,” he says soothingly, hiking Sirius’ robes out of the way. “Let me kiss it better,” Remus adds, before doing just that.

“We’re not doing this right, you kn- Oh, fuck, yes just like that…”

“What am I not doing right?” Remus demands, lifting his mouth off Sirius’ cock.

“Retracing our footsteps. You didn’t give me a blowjob before - _nnnnnngah_.”

“Shut up, Padfoot,” Remus says, smirking before licking him again.

“You were a lot nicer to me before, too,” he pants, trying to keep from thrusting into Remus’ mouth, and glancing around the room for his underwear.

Remus doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to suck him harder, and pulling away just before Sirius starts to come.

“So after we finished up here,” Remus says, sounding much too calm as he presses his palm over the head of Sirius’ prick to catch as much of Sirius’ come as he can, “we - ”

“Went to the showers, and – Hey! That must be where my – What are you _doing_?” he yelps, as Remus grabs him around the waist and leads him over to the bench that runs down the middle of the change room.

“Well, all of your squealing and wiggling just now made me hard,” Remus says, flinging him down on the bench. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“ _Squealing_?”

“Yeah,” Remus says, leaning forward to kiss him, before working his come-covered fingers between Sirius’ legs, rubbing against his hole. “Just like you did then.”

“I hate you so m- Oh, fuck, Moony, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Remus’ fingers aren’t as slick and smooth as they would be if he were using lubricant instead of Sirius’ come, but his little pot of orange scented cream went missing two weeks ago, and just like his pants, has somehow managed to resist all attempts at _accio_.

 _Perhaps I’m losing my touch,_ he wonders, hissing as Remus presses another finger into him.

“So here’s all right, is it? You’re not going to insist we head back to the showers, are you?” Remus asks, curving his fingers inside Sirius and pressing hard against _that_ spot.

“No,” he says.

“No what?”

“No _Remus_.”

Remus laughs and kisses him again. “I didn’t mean – I mean what were you saying no to? Walking to the showers or staying here?”

“Walking to the showers.”

“Good,” Remus says, somehow managing to squirm out of his own clothing, even though he still has three of his fingers up Sirius.

“What are y- _ooooh_.”

Remus removes his fingers, replacing them with his cock, and even though the sex isn’t as spectacular as it was earlier, it is still _perfect_ \- messy, and quick, and exactly what both of them need.

“Still want to go to the victory party?” Remus asks, lying himself flat on top of Sirius in exhaustion, after pulling out of him.

“Have to,” he replies, burying his face in Remus’ sweaty hair, and groping for his wand. “Someone’s got to keep Prongs from getting drunk and propositioning Evans.”

“Showers, then,” Remus suggests, starting to roll off him.

“Mmm,” he agrees, grinning as Remus picks him up and carries him over to the showers.

“This is your third shower today, Black,” Remus says, setting him gently on his feet and turning the taps on. “What are you looking around for? There’s nobody about.”

“I’m looking for my pants, prat. That’s why we came here in the first place. And I wouldn’t need to shower so often if you could keep your hands to yourself,” he says.

“Nothing to do with my hands,” Remus whispers, pinching Sirius’ flaccid cock. “Everything to do with what a _dirty_ boy you are.”

“Dirty, am I?” he whispers back, reaching for Remus’ prick and starting to stroke him erect. “Think you can go again?”

Remus laughs, and shoves him under the spray.

Twenty minutes later they’re drying themselves off in the change room.

“That was spectacularly unsuccessful,” he says, glancing around the room again.

“That’s because we didn’t retrace our steps properly,” Remus says, smiling at him.

“You’re just saying that so that you can pounce on me again.”

“As flattered as I am that you think I can see to you four times in a row without a rest - ”

“I was joking,” he says, letting his towel fall to the floor and giving Remus a quick kiss.

“You could always put some pants on when you get to the dormitory, Sirius, you know th- ”

“It’s a cold and draughty walk back to the Tower,” he says, trying not to sound peevish. “But if it doesn’t bother you,” he says, snatching at Remus’ pile of clothing, “ _you_ can walk back pantsless and I’ll wear your p- ” He stops talking, as something falls out of the pocket of Remus’ robe. “These are my pants! You thieving – This is my cream! Bloody hell, what else is in here?”

He turns Remus’ robes upside down and shakes them vigorously, but nothing else falls out.

“Was this all so you could watch me walk back to the Tower without any pants?”

“No!” Remus says, looking alarmed.

“ _Liar_ ,” he laughs, charming his pants clean before wriggling into them.

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I just shoved them in my pocket because I wanted to keep my hands free and then I forgot about - ”

“That doesn’t explain why you charmed your pocket to prevent anything from being _accio’d_ out of it,” he points out, waving the pot of cream at Remus. “Or why you hid this. You know I prefer it to your almond oil.” Remus looks away from him without saying anything. “Hey, Remus,” he says, going over to him and touching Remus’ face so that he turns to look at him once more. “Is that why you hid it? Because you don’t like it and you know I do but you didn’t want to say anything to me?”

“It wasn’t like that! You make it sound so…”

“Devious? Underhanded? Manipulative?” he asks, smiling to take the sting out of his words. “If you didn’t like it, you only had to say.”

“I don’t like it,” Remus says.

“Then I’ll get rid of it,” he says, tossing it into the bin. “See? Easy,” he murmurs, bending forward and kissing Remus on the mouth. “You only ever have to say.”

“Would you go pantsless to the party if I asked you to?”

In response, he shimmies out of his pants and tosses them into the bin as well. “Anything else?”

Remus smiles nervously. “Forgive me?”

He smiles back. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
